Clan of the Titans
by Blue Willow
Summary: A newcomer unbalances the already precarious state of the Titan wolf clan.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warnings: Werewolf AU, language, will add more as story progresses

Chapter One-

Quinn led the pack, but Puck and Finn were right below her and, really, did most of the work providing for the family on normal days. But on the full moon, she was the one to lead the pack through the woods in search of prey.

It was on one of these hunts, on a cold November night, that Puck sniffed the scent of a new wolf in the area. The newcomer was male and smelled like blood. Puck veered from the pack and followed the trail of thickening blood until he came upon a brown wolf sprawled on the ground with a hole in his right haunch.

He whined when he saw Puck and tried to crawl away, but Puck was bigger and more forceful, so when he snapped his teeth, the new wolf cowered back down. There wasn't much they could do right now, not in their wolf shape, so Puck sat dwon and started to lick at the wound. It was the best he could do until morning.

Puck woke up to the feel of his bones shifting fluidly back into place, reforming the mass of muscle and meat of his body into a man's, one with fingers instead of paws, a mohawk instead of a pelt of fur.

He nuzzled his head against something warm, still half asleep. Santana's tired, scrachy voice woke him again moments later.

"Wanky." She stood over him, still naked and her hair wild.

Brittany, standing beside her, looked equally disheveled, but her eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears. "Did you kill a unicorn last night?"

Puck glanced down to see a pale boy around his own age laying on the ground with what looked like a gunshot wound, though it was hard to tell, what with how the transformation back had warped it into a wider shape.

"He's not a unicron, Britt," Santana said. She put a hand on her girlfriend's arm, then glared at Puck. "Did you have fun, Puckerman? Because his family's going to come looking for him."

"Hey! I didn't kill him."

"And he's not a unicorn, Brittany," Quinn stepped out from the trees's cast shadows. "He's not human, either. Is he, Puck?"

She gave the young man a long, considering look, then jerked her head for Puck to bring him with them. He hurried to manhadle the other upwards and dragged him along.

"Can we keep him?" was Finn's first question once at the house.

"Does Finnonence have a crush?" Puck asked, smirking at the taller boy.

While Finn stood there sputtering nonsense, Puck leaned closer to where Santana was trying to dig a bullet out of the unresponsive figure laid out on the clan's ratty couch. "What do you think?"

"Eh, he'll live. Lost a lot of blood, though."

Puck licked his lips to savor the faint aftertaste of blood in his mouth. "Yeah."

Their patient suddenly gasped, his eyes fluttering open and darting around the room in a panic.

"Relax," Santana said. "I'm not going to attack you-not while you're lame, anyway." Actually, yeah, she would, and they all knew it.

"Santana," Rachel chided, pushing forward. "Hello. My name is Rachel Berry. Welcome to our clan's home. May I ask for your name?"

The boy's eyes flickered up to her and his mouth worked silently a few moments before he finally said, "Kurt."

"Kurt what?" Santana asked, but his eyes were already falling shut again.

They didn't know how long he'd been out there, injured and alone, but it had to have been long enough to have him teetering between conciousness and sleep. Quinn kicked Rachel out of her room and set Kurt up there, making sure to pile plenty of blankets on top of him. The fever he'd come with was steadily rising, much to Santana's irritation, so she snapped at someone to get aspirin for the store.

"So what do you think?" Finn asked as he and Puck walked to the nearest gas station with the money Quinn had given them clutched in one hand.

"About what?"

"Kurt. What do you think happened to him?"

"He got shot, dude. What else is there to know?"

"He's got to have family-"

Puck put a hand on Finn's chest to stop him. "You really think his family embraced his wolf side?"

"They could have." Finn clung stubbornly to his rose-tinted view of the world. It made Puck sick.

"Yeah? Then what are we all doing out here? Not much embracing going around."

"Not everyone's like that."

Puck snarled and started walking again, faster this time so that Finn, even with his freakishly longer legs, had to hurry to catch up. They didn't speak again the whole day, not even when they returned home with the aspirin. Puck just hurried up to the room he shared with Artie and Finn hung around Kurt's bedside.

Santana wasn't gentle about waking him up. When he didn't respon after the first few shakes to his shoulder, she shouted in his face and slapped at his cheeks until his eyes slowly opened. He was awake only enough to get the medicine down his throat before he drifted off again.

"Who the hell made me the nurse, anyway?" Santana grumbled, twisting the cap back on the bottle. "And i know us non-carny folk must seem tiny to you, do I look like a child, Finn?"

"Huh?" Finn gaped at her as she shoved the bottle against his chest. He looked at the bottle, then rolled his eyes. So it was childproof. It wasn't like they couldn't open the thing. Even Finn could.

Sighing, he sat next to the bed and stared at the newcomer, who was still pale even though he'd been warmed up from the outside chill.

"How's he doing?" Rachel asked from the doorway.

"I don't know. Santana just gave him some aspirin."

"That's good." Rachel stepped further into the room. "Finn, I-"

Finn stood up abruptly. "I've got to help Quinn with...stuff."

He pushed past her, leaving her alone in the room. Sighing, Rachel sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and fussed with the covers until they were tucked in snug around his neck, then lay down beside him and closed her eyes to hold back tears.


End file.
